six_flags_magic_mountainfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse
Wikipedia Page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apocalypse:_The_Ride Summary: The GCI built Apocalypse, was the third wooden coaster built at SFMM. Built in 2009, in the back of the park, it was the first wooden coaster to have on-board audio (Defunct). images.jpg|Apocalypse's Current Entrance Sign Images.jpeg|Apocalypse's Layout images (4).jpg|Apocalypse's Banked Turn-Around images (3).jpg|Apocalypse's Station From The Rear images (2).jpg|Some Themeing images (1).jpg|Some More Themeing download.jpg|Apocalypse's First Drop And First Tunnel download (2).jpg|The Entrance Sign When It Was Terminator download (1).jpg|An Overbanked Turn With FIRE! 10401664_6646113610258761_1166142511_a.jpg|The Front Of Apocalypse Data: Location; Cyclone Bay Cost; $10,000,000 USD Type; Wood Lift/Launch Type; Chain Lift Manufacterer; GCI Height: 95ft (29m) Drop; 87.4ft (26.6m) Length; 2,850ft (870m) Speed; 50.1 mph (80.6 kph) Duration; 3 mins Capacity; 1000 p/h Height Restriction; 48in (122cm) Themeing: Apocalypse has THE best themeing in the park. The nearly $3,000,000 USD spent in themeing alone proves how extensive it was. The whole external structure is detailed in a way where it looks like old and faded wood, even with some rust spots. There are tons of rusted and destroyed automobiles littering the queue, and there is even a guard tower separating tthe second and third switchbacks. Along the course of the coaster, the queue themeing interacts well with the coaster, and there is even a fire-breathing CAR! The showrooms are the most extensively themed part of the ride. The queue is surrounded by gadgets and computers all reading a warning sign, and monitors display a video of violence and havok. Stories: ' '''One of the more famous stories surrounding this coaster is the land that it is built on. Apocalypse is built on a swamp like land, and that is very dangerous for coasters. Coasters built on this plot of land fell victim to it before, so why hasn't Apocalypse. Well, to explain this, we'll have to look at why the other coasters failed. All of the coaster built on this area before, were built with individual footers, so as the coaster sunk down into the ground (unevenly), therefore the coaster would warp and break. What sets Apocalypse apart from the others, is that it is built on one solid concrete pad, so it may sink, but it will do so evenly. '''Ride:' ' '''The ride begins with a one-hundred and eighty degree left turn out of the station directly into the lift hill. At the top, you go over a small pre-drop into a long swooping turn, picking up quite a lot of speed, then you dive off the first drop. At the bottom of the first hill, it takes a slight right banked turn into an air-time hill that goes under the exit bridge. The train then heads into a large sweeping right turn puting you back twoards the lift hill, it then goes through a slight left turn past the flaming SUV and travels up into the tunnel that stradles the first drop turn (plug your ears, it gets quite loud). The train then flys right over the station, preforming a station flyby. The train then goes through the second tunnel preforming a slight left turn. The train then goes through a two-hundred and seventy degree right hand banked turn, then flies directly into another two-hundred and seventy degree turn to the left, into the final brake run. The train then takes a ninety degree turn to the left into the switch track, and then preforms a left hand one-hundred and eighty degree turn to the left into the station. '''Current State:' section is for users to put there most recent experience on this ride. Put the date: Month-Day-Year, then your username in (), then your experience. There should only be one in this section, move the previous one into the past section when writing yours. 6-19-14: (7o199211); The ride was great and it was still remarkably smooth for being 5 years old. Sadly, none of the effects were working, but it was a walk on at 11:15AM! Past State: NA Rumors: NA History: ' '''Terminator Salvation: The Ride (2009—2010) ''Apocalypse was originally announced as "Terminator: The Coaster" but was later changed to suit the then-upcoming Terminator Salvation''movie. It debuted to the media on May 21, 2009, and opened to the public two days later.[1] Magic Mountain spent $1 million adding the incongruous Terminator-factory-turned-safe-house theme to the wooden coaster, mostly in the pre-show queue areas. The original storyline featured a series of videos encouraging riders to "join the resistance" and help fight the Terminator robots. Apocalypse: The Ride (2011-Present) Late in 2010, Six Flags announced that as part of its post-bankruptcy corporate restructuring, it would be moving away from its intellectual property licensing agreements, outside of those involving DC comic book characters, Hanna-Barbera cartoon characters or Looney Tunescartoon characters. Accordingly, rides such as ''Terminator Salvation: The Ride, which had been branded under those agreements were re-themed in a generic fashion. On January 8, 2011, the roller coaster began operation as Apocalypse. The debranding removed the animated Terminator robots from the queue, forcing the park to re-shoot the pre-show videos as well as change all signs for the ride. The new storyline is based on the premise that riders are survivors and must head into a bunker to prepare to battle. Apocalypse retains the existing pyrotechnic and fog effects from the previous theming.